


Miraculous Adventure

by Fireagate



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also most of the rest of the She-ra cast but I refuse to clog the search, Alternate Universe, Because I know fuck-all about Paris, F/M, In southern California, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Sulf-indulgent silliness, Swearing, but like on the beach, do we tag swearing?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireagate/pseuds/Fireagate
Summary: Whale Bleu loves to tease her partner, Cormorant, and make him blush as they fight akumas together on the beaches of Southern California. Sea Hawk is in love with Mermista, his princess of the sea and also the owner of Salineas, the boat tour company he works for as an adventure guide, much to her annoyance. What they don't know is that Mermista is Whale Bleu and Sea Hawk is Cormorant...
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic since the days of Geocities archives, but apparently that's what Ao3's dearth of Seamista content has brought me to. How many chapters will there be? WHO KNOWS. Do I even know how to use the Ao3 chapter function? WE'LL FIND OUT. Did I have to go back an edit these notes to be in the right place because my usual browser is as ancient as I am and wouldn't display the feature? LOL OF COURSE.
> 
> If you inexplicably like this concept and want to do something with it, you hereby have my legally unnecessary permission to write your own fanfics, make art, create Miraculous Adventure shanties, whatever. I have no design skills so if you have any clue what Whale Bleu actually looks like I'll be in your debt.

_UGH_. This was what, the third giant baby they’d faced? Monarch needed some new ideas, because his current ones were all _boring_. At least this baby was toddling down PCH, conveniently close to the ocean. Whale Bleu cracked her knuckles. Easy. She wouldn’t even need her partner for this if not for his ability to restore damage.

 _Life is so unfair_.

But then, if Cormorant didn’t show up, she’d miss her opportunity to talk to him. To watch him. To be _entertained_. Whale Bleu needed more entertainment in her life. And when she was Whale Bleu, she didn’t worry so much about hiding her feelings. _I mean, like, I’m already a superhero who commands the ocean. Doesn’t get cooler than that._ She smirked, riding a summoned wave onto shore. Get the fighting over with, then flirt with Cormorant until he flushed and ran off. A perfect plan.

She nearly would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren’t for those meddling kids. And their dog. Playing volleyball right in the path of the 100-foot menace as if completely oblivious to the danger. _What, do they think we’re filming a movie? That’s what green screens are for, dummies._ She was rescuing them despite their complaints when her partner finally made his entrance, which meant she missed it. _Damn_. Cormorant’s entrances were almost always good and now she’d have to wait for the next one. _Then again, maybe next time_ she’d _be the one making an entrance_. _Show him how it’s done_. Yes, that was definitely a good idea.

One Maelstrom and Rougish Charm later and Cormorant was handing the now-normal-sized baby into its worried father’s arms while Whale Bleu watched the waves on her bracelet tick off another minute. _What a waste_.

“Whale Bleu!” He finally turned to her and bowed low. “A pleasure fighting by your side as always.”

 _May as well make the most of what time she had left_. “And a pleasure watching your backside while you fight,” she teased while he blushed. _Got him in one_. “But really, that was a good plan with net. Didn’t even need to use fire this time.”

“Thank you! I’ve been studying battle tactics, though I must admit Cartoon Network has done more for my ideas than _The Art of War_.”

“I don’t think Monarch Butterfly is really a traditional warfare kind of guy. What with, you know, transforming people into anthropomorphic starfish or whatever.”

“Still, it’s always good to be prepared.” He was so earnest when it came to fighting Monarch Butterfly. That was one of the things she liked about him. He tried. He cared. He didn’t let worrying about being cool stop him from, well, anything. She’d seen him take down an akuma wearing nothing but a banana costume – that is, a costume that looked like a banana, not a costume made of bananas, though come to think of it she’d pay good money for that second one – and he’d done it with the same aplomb he always did. _I wish I could be like that_.

Her bracelet beeped a warning. Fuck. Time to go. She didn’t really care about keeping their identities secret from each other but he did, so she didn’t push the issue. Much. Even if she _was_ dying to see what he looked like under that feathered mask. She was pretty sure he was hot. _Not that it matters_ , she told herself. _I’m not_ that _shallow_. But still. If she was going to imagine the things she liked to imagine about doing with Cormorant, she was going to imagine him hot while she did it.

“Guess I better run. Or swim. You know. Whatever it is my secret identity does to get places.” She started to head for the beach showers when she thought of one more thing. “Next time you make an entrance, wait until I’m looking. I missed it today.” _Beep beep_. “Right, ‘sea’ you next time, my pirate.” She blew him a kiss and winked, enjoying another blush before jogging off.

~~~

_She does that on purpose,_ Cormorant thought as he glided up the mountain side before finding a convenient rock formation to transform behind. _Does she love to tease me that much?_ He couldn’t figure it out. But she was a good partner and he couldn’t imagine taking down akumas with anyone else. He pushed away any thoughts that Whale Bleu meant something more serious than teasing. His love was the sole property of another and he’d hate to have to break Whale Bleu’s heart.

 _Even if his love didn’t love him back_. No! She did! Or would, eventually. He was sure of it. He’d been wooing her since the day they met last summer, and the number of times she’d threatened to fire him had been reduced from daily to merely once a week. Who couldn't be confident with such progress?

Progress, unfortunately, was _not_ what he was making as he sat in his car, stuck in traffic again. Mermista was going to kill him if he was late, and he couldn’t exactly explain that he’d gotten held up attacking a baby. Society tended to frown on such things. Not that he generally worried about what society thought, but he knew Mermista did and he’d do absolutely anything for her, even keeping it a secret that he was a superhero. He dreamed of telling her, watching her eyes shine with admiration, but then he’d think about how vulnerable that would make her to Monarch’s machinations and he’d bury the dream back down deep. No, he’d have to woo her on the strengths that Sea Hawk could offer on his own.

He just wished it wasn’t taking quite so long. Rather like this freeway. He checked the GPS, but there weren’t too many ways around this stretch of mountain. Alas. Well, at least he could use the time to compose his next shanty. This one, he decided, would be about her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of caramel brown.

OH THE SWEETNESS OF YOUR EYES

ITS LIKE SUGAR IN DISGUISE

BACK OFF YOU OTHER GALS AND GUYS

SHE’S MY QUEEN ~MERMISTA~

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to how they met. After all, Mermista did try to kill him. Sort of.
> 
> Seems like I'll do best updating this if I stick to short vignettes as chapters, so that's the plan going forward. At some point I might go back and revise so everything has better continuity.
> 
> This chapter contains no Miraculous Ladybug references, if that's all you're here for.

Their first meeting was at Thaymor Golfland, of all places. It was Frosta’s birthday so the Alliance (as Glimmer insisted on calling them) had met up at the entertainment center to shower her with good wishes, mediocre pizza, and endless quarters for the arcade. Golfland was great because even with their diverse group there was something everyone could enjoy, and they hadn’t been banned _quite_ yet despite Mermista’s attempt to help them “fix” the motors on the water boats so they could move faster than a toddler in floaties. Whatever.

While playing laser tag, Mermista staked out the right ramp and made it her personal mission to keep the enemy from even _thinking_ about approaching. It was working, too – she was deadly with a laser gun – until she shot _him_.

Purple hair, hipster mustache, and the most dramatic death scene she’d ever witnessed. Not just during laser tag, _ever_. Most people simply went back to the base to recharge, possibly accompanied by some swearing or melodramatic hand gestures depending on if children were around, but not this one-man show. No, he had a _monologue._ Clearly improvised on the spot, as he detailed his “death” in overwrought language, called upon his friends, the stars, and any listening gods to avenge him, and finally proclaimed death the greatest adventure of all. Adventure was emphasized quite a lot, actually, for someone spending a Wednesday evening at Golfland.

By the time his “death” finishing playing out three of his teammates had snuck behind Mermista’s back to attack the base and rack up enough points to knock Mermista’s score out of the top five. Glimmer teased her for her uncharacteristic performance while Perfuma worriedly asked if everything was okay. Mermista ground out a “no” while inwardly swearing revenge.

She didn’t _stalk_ him, okay? She just noticed what game he was playing next and made sure to be right there to utterly destroy him, or at least destroy his score on the skee-ball machines and lap him a couple times on go-kart track. He didn’t seem to notice, however, or at least didn’t look destroyed – seemed downright cheery, in fact, proclaiming the evening a great adventure – so she challenged him to a round on course 4, winner takes all.

He’d accepted in an instant. “Of course! Winner takes all what?”

“ALL.”

“All?”

“Glory. Honor. _Revenge_.”

“Ah, I see! Yes, the winner shall take all! And it will be an-”

“ _Don’t_ say ‘adventure.’”

“But-”

“Let’s do this.”

They were fairly evenly matched at mini golf, much to Mermista’s irritation and the hipster’s delight. Mermista had just made a hole in one on the castle drawbridge when he broke out into song.

“Such a shot, bad she’s not! That look in her eyes is really h-“

“What are you doing?”

“I am composing a shanty to commemorate our adve- erm, evening together, of course. This has been the most wonderful night I have enjoyed in years.”

“Yeah, don’t do that.” But she blushed a little, and hoped it was dark enough he couldn’t see, though the bright lights illuminating the course made that hope unlikely.

“Of course, it’s missing one important thing.”

“Hm?” _Stop blushing, face._

“Your name! How can I properly sing without knowing the name of whom I’m serenading?”

“That’s not the best way to get someone to tell you their name.”

His face fell for a moment, but only a moment. “I, of course, am Sea Hawk! And I have many ways to learn the name of the woman who has enchanted my evening.” He pointed over to the concessions stand, where Adora, Frosta, Glimmer, and Perfuma were all watching them raptly with – was that popcorn? How _cliché_. “I shall simply ask your friends.”

“ _Ugh_. Fine. It’s Mermista. _Don’t_ sing.”

“No promises!”

The fire started on hole 12. She had absolutely no idea how he’d managed it. True, it was another drought year and there _was_ a lot of brush by the fence that should have been cleared away, and she supposed it was possible that if you swung the putter juuuust right you could make a spark, but really?

Standing in the parking lot, waiting for Adora to get the car and watching the fire truck arrive, he asked for her number. She gave it to him. Just so they could have a rematch later, when nothing was on fire.

That was the only reason why.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, she heard him singing “Oh it’s fun, it’s fun, it’s to play golf with frieeeeends!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it's a hint of plot! But first, Mermista and Sea Hawk can have one nice date. As a treat.

_Second time’s the charm_ , Sea Hawk thought to himself as he carefully selected a clean white shirt. Their first date had ended before it could properly begin, when he’d been upset with the way the doorman at Club Dolphin had eyed Mermista up and down before offering to let her in for free provided she ditch the f── she was with. It would have been unnatural to let either insult pass, so he’d challenged the knave to a duel. Unfortunately, the knave had called for backup and they’d been evicted and banned from the premises.

This time, Sea Hawk was taking no chances. It would be a perfect romantic evening. Just them, the boat, the stars, and… _Bill_. He’d better text Bill again. Everything had to go absolutely perfectly, because his princess had a beautiful, fiery temper and he really wanted to make sure there was a third date after this one.

 _His princess._ He’d fallen head over heals the moment he’d seen the determination in her eyes as she scored point after point at skee-ball. But that wasn’t her only talent. Much to his delight, she’d followed him around the entertainment center, one-upping him at every activity. He initially hadn’t been sure why, but Bill clued him in during a pizza break.

“She hates your guts, man. When you were ‘dying’ during laser tag me and Nico and Jewelstar snuck behind her to get mega points. She was watching you the whole time.”

“She… was watching… _me_?”

“Yeah dude, her friends were concerned. Sounded like she usually gets a top score.” He paused for a minute to take a bite of pizza, then added, “If they knew anything about you they’d be even more concerned.”

“Me. She was watching me. Entranced by my acting?”

“That’s what I said, man.” He clapped him on the back. “Don’t let it go to your head. I think she might be a freak.”

Sea Hawk slammed his hands on the table. “Take that back at once!”

“Geez, fine, I’m sure she’s a perfectly normal person and that’s why she’s been trying to destroy you all night. Watch out, she’s coming this way with golf clubs. Enjoy, weirdo.”

 _Ah_. _Such a night that had been_. He frowned at himself in the mirror, giving his bandana a little tug. _And this one would be even better. It had to be._

Thank goodness his mustache was naturally shiny. The lads and ladies loved a shiny mustache.

~~~

“You do know my dad owns a tour company, right? I go out on boats all the time. _Bigger_ boats. Boats with bathrooms.”

“But my princess, you’ve never had a boat ride like this!”

“If you say so,” she said, taking his hand to climb into the dinghy. “At least there’s no bouncer around to kick us out.”

“Exactly!”

Mermista rolled her eyes. “Right, well, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Sea Hawk began rowing the boat out to sea a little, then along the coast. _He does look good rowing a boat_ , Mermista thought appreciatively. Not his first time, given the sure hand on the tiller maneuvering them through the waves and the steady rhythm of his arms. She could watch those shoulders man the oars for hours and not be bored.

Which was good, because it was dark and the coast was a black outline and the marine layer was obscuring the stars and what were they out here to see, exactly? At one point, it occurred to her maybe she should be concerned that she’d willingly stepped into a boat with a guy she’d only met in person twice – and the second time barely counted – on a dark night without anyone else around, but she dismissed the thought. They’d been texting since she’d defeated him at Golfland (true, their game had been cut short by the fire, but she’d been ahead by one when they had to leave) and she couldn’t picture Sea Hawk doing anything to hurt her.

“I don’t know,” said had Glimmer when they’d been discussing Mermista’s ‘suitor’ over mochas. “He’s _realllly_ into you for someone you met once at an arcade. I’ve seen some of the texts.”

“Yeah,” chimed in Bow. “What if he wants to lure you out so he can take your skin and wear it like a dress?” He shivered in mock fright.

“You think he can lay a hand on me?” scoffed Mermista.

“Oh, we _all_ think he wants to ‘lay a hand’ on you,” Glimmer teased.

“The question is, are you going to let him?” Bow grinned knowingly. “I can’t believe you gave him your number. When do I get to meet this guy who captured your cold heart in the space of three hours?”

“I don’t know, Bow, you might get along with him even better than Mermista. I’m not sure I could stand to see you singing along with his idea of music.”

“I _do_ love to sing…”

“Yeaah, this conversation is over.”’

The boat slowed and Mermista saw Sea Hawk scanning the score. For what, she had no idea.

“Are we… there?”

“Ha ha, yes! This is indeed the spot! However, I think we may need to wait just a moment…” He continued anxiously looking into the darkness.

“O-kaaaay.” She was still pretty sure he wasn’t going to kill her, but this was not exactly the date she had been expecting. Good thing she wasn’t afraid of the dark or pitch-black ocean water.

“Ah, my dear! You’re shivering!” She was, a little. Even California summer heat couldn’t compete with the cool air of the ocean at night. “Allow me.” He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, then tugged her over to his side in the middle seat. _Smooth_. Warmer and amused, she allowed herself to snuggle into his shoulder, just a little.

“I still don’t know what we’re doing, but- this is kind of nice.”

Without even looking at his face, she could tell he was beaming. His arm came around to hold her closer. And then, he must have seen whatever it was he’d been looking for because he gave her a quick squeeze, pointed to shore, and said “It’s about to get even better.”

“Yeah, wha-“ Her breath caught. Lanterns were floating up from a cliff off the shore. Teal blue and gold, they drifted through the air, sometimes catching the wind like fish playing in a wave. It couldn’t be more than a dozen, but caught up in the spell Mermista would have sworn it was a hundred.

“It’s… beautiful.”

“Almost as beautiful as you, my princess.”

Okay, he was corny as hell, but _wow_. This was definitely the best date she’d ever been on. She snuggled closer.

That’s when she saw the police lights and the wail of sirens drifted over the water. _Oh yeah_. _Those lanterns have got to be, like, massively illegal._ The airport was somewhere near here, wasn’t it? And Sea Hawk probably didn’t have a plan to pick up the lanterns after they fell, leaving them to pollute the sea and probably strangle a sea turtle. She groaned and pulled away from him.

“Oh dear. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“You’re not much for thinking ahead, are you?”

“So I’ve been told!”

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

“So I have also been told!”

“Whatever, let’s go back. Is that your friend on the cliff? Should we go help him?”

“Bill! Yes, we should go to his side immediately.”

Sea Hawk began to once again man the oars – Mermista refused to contemplate his shoulders this time – and they headed back towards the shore. That’s when she noticed it was getting brighter.

“Uh, Sea Hawk? Does that look like fire to you?”

Sea Hawk rowed faster as Mermista groaned. At least the police probably had the fire department on speed dial so she didn’t have to call 911 herself.

~~~

_Shit_. _Shitshitshit._ The moment Bill saw the lights flashing he ran for it. _Should have known better than to help Sea Hawk. No sushi is worth this._

Unfortunately, there was only one path to the cliff. Worse, one of the lanterns had been blown back, not out over the ocean like the others. That lantern was now falling, right into a patch of coastal sage. Very _dry_ coastal sage. It caught fire on impact.

 _I am going to_ kill _you, Sea Hawk,_ Bill thought not for the first time in his life but definitely the most vehemently. Then he heard a voice in his mind.

“Greetings, Ignition. You’re tired of getting pulled into schemes that always end with you in the hot seat. Now I’m giving you the power to kindle your revenge. All I ask in return is that you smoke out the superheros trying to defeat me.”

“Yes, Monarch Butterfly.”

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, short update to get back in the AU-writing mood. Unfortunately, this chapter-let is mostly just plot and not the GOOD stuff (aka fluff, romance, and jokes).

~~~

“Um, Sea Hawk? Is your friend Bill 10 feet tall with flaming hair?”

“No, that’s not him. Why do you- oh.”

“SEEAA HAAAAWK!”, the 10-foot supervillain on the cliff roared.

“That does _sound_ like Bill…” he trailed off, staring.

“This is not good.”

“No, it is not.”

He continued to row as fast as he could. Once they got close enough to shore, he leapt out of the boat and splashed around to pull it in. Mermista jumped out herself and dragged him up the beach.

“Leave it! The cliff is on _fire_.”

“But-“ 

“ _NOW_.”

“We have to help Bill!”

“The _cliff_ is on _fire_. There is a supervillain on it who wants _you_ on fire.” Seeing his stricken expression, she softened. “Look, the police are already there. The fire trucks will be here soon. The houses around here are worth, like, millions. I’m sorry about your friend, but you are _not_ going over there. Now come _on_.”

“Mermista.” He smiled at her. “Thank you.” And then he shook off her pulling hand and ran straight for the stairs leading into the worst of the flames.

Fuck.

Just as she was deciding whether to ignore her instincts and run after him or get out the phone and make sure the fire department really was on the way, a black shadow shoved something into her hands and then darted away.

“Sorry dearie!” the shadowed called. “There’s no time! Ask Spout!”

“Spout…?”

“Hi!” The box in her hands suddenly opened and a strange blue creature flew out. “I’m Spout! There’s not much time to explain, but if you put on this bracelet and say ‘Let’s splash,’ you’ll turn into a superhero with water powers who can help fight that supervillain! You have a special power you can use called Maelstrom that can summon an ocean wave. Now hurry!”

“O-kaaaaaaay.” Mermista stared for a second, but, well, where _was_ the fire department? She put on the bracelet. “Uh, let’s splash?”

Then it was all sparkle, sparkle, dolphin, sparkle, and before she knew it Mermista was striking a pose and wearing a skintight blue outfit that resembled a whale.

“Niiice.”

She experimentally waved a hand. The nearby water waved too. “Cool. Let’s go save Sea Hawk. And, uh, Bill.”

~~~


End file.
